lightforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Classes are an important part of any RPG, and Lightforce is no exception. Classes are more or less your characer's profession. Your class determines what job your character does in a group or party. But, unlike most RPGs, the Race you play can effect the class drastically or not at all. 'Barbarians' Probably one of the most fun and exciting classes to play as a newcomer to the RPG format. You like Big stupidly huge swords/hammers/axes? Maybe you like bows? How about hunting? Like the blood of your enemies? Then here you go. Races that have a lot of natural defense are ones that would most likely be good at this job. This includes races like Shell Karu and Sol Humans. Heavy offensive races like Grotta Humans and Tesla Bjorks are still good choices as barbarians already get offensive bonus, but they would heavily lack in defense. 'Showtime' Show time is a class that combines showmanship with the use of firearms. Show times could do an action that most gun classes can't do. For example, they are able to do a back flip and fire a gun at the same time. Generally, the Showtime's gun is ornate and small, so they look cool and do crazy stunts with the guns. 'Soul Sword' Soul Saus are a class that branch their soul into a semi-physical weapon which they can use to aid them in comboat. Their soul weapons can be just about anything except for guns, bows and most ranged weapons. Soul swords deal both physical and magical damage. Soul swords can be sort of squishy at times but they make up for it with decent stamina and damage. Choo choo mother fuCHICKEN NUGGETS I aint playin no games i'm on that og shAIRLINE SECURITY CAMERAS, lots and lots of tranarts IT Ps3 'Savage' Savages start out akin to a typical rogue's build. lightweight twin daggers, ro something of the sort usually. However, as they grow in strength, they can take their class in a few different directions. A savage can choose to improve their attack speed and continue to use nimble, maneuverable weapons at a blistering speed, causing boatloads of bleed damage, which activate the classes passive 'bloodlust' abilities. One the other hand, some savages will choose to spec into strength, and train themselves to be mobile while dual-wielding heavy weapons, such as flamberges, greataxes, and even greatswords. This choice leads to less bleeding, but more crippling, as heabvy weapons being swung so rapidly and unpredictably will easily lead to a shattered rib cage, or snapped tibia if you're not careful. 'Hunter' The hunter has knowledge of the outdoors and known animals. The hunter has no problem finding a meal to eat. Hunters use a wide range of weapons and tools that are practical for the hunting. They use bows, shovels, fishing rods, animal traps, hunting knives, lever-action, bolt action, pump action, break action, and rolling block rifles. You would not see a hunter with a rocket launcher. 'Gunbuster' Tired of efficiency and practicality with your guns? Feeling tied down to simply using them to shoot bullets? Look no further, hot-blooded shounen protagonists, the gunbuster is for you! Gunbusters free themselves of the "logical" use of projectile weapons by using them for melee! But seriously, this class is designed to have a ranged primary weapon with a number of melee skills to supplement them at short range. The gunbuster replaces ammunition proficiency with melee skills, which means they lack passive buffs, but make up for that with their ability to use combos, in addition to effective long-range attacks. That said, they enjoy the benefits of versatility, at the cost of passive abilities, and have less than spectacular defensive abilities. They are the class that can pistol whip or hit an enemy with the but-stock of a rifle and/or shotgun effectively at first, but quickly moves on to using modified weapons specifically geared toward this class. Such as sniper riles that can function as pole arms with specialized bayonets, or portable cannons that double as heavy maces by having spiked studs bolted to the exterior. creativity on the player's part is key here. 'Bulldozer' 'Alchemist' alchemy is a practice revolving primarily around the moral conflicts lying between coca-cola, and pepsiman. The war between these two factions has raged on for centuries, allowing billions of''' unwashed bloggers''' into the fair city of camelotGOTHAM. 'Magus' In the Lightforce universe there are lots and lots of different ways that one can use their magical talents. There are wands, books, handcasting, and many more. But how about we ditch all that and USE A SWORD INSTEAD. A magus has the ability to use their weapon to cast magical spells or deal physical damage with said weapon. This allows for a lot of different combinations and unique fighting styles. Races with large mana pools tend to have eaiser times with this class. 'Druid' No. 'Cad' Most warriors have some sort of moral code that prevents them from doing things like spitting in people's faces, or giving somene a wet willie during battle. The Cad does not follow such rules. In their eyes battles are for winning, and anything that can help them win a battle is a legitimite strategy. Cads tend to be light and quick fighters who do not have the ability to use any armour above light armour. Not only are "dirty tricks" allowed to be used by the Cad, they are heavily encouraged and in some cases (with discression from the GM) finding creative ways to do so can give the player bonuses. Geode Bjorks are quite obviously not the best choice for the cad due to their lack of speed. Whaels and humans generally have an eaiser time with this class, Gourmet Usually chefs serve their food with ordinary sides like mustard, BBQ sauce, and steak sauce. Gourmets tend to serve their dishes with a side of PAIN! Gourmets can be classified as a unique variant of Alchemist that uses food and cooking implements as weapons. They very versatile and can use a large number of tools and equipment. Generally Gourmets pick a certain style of cooking(ex:Hibachi,Deep Frying,ect.) or a specific dish to specialize in(ex:Chicken Parm,Ice Cream,ect.). Though a great class to play if one wants to spice up their Alchemist, they tend to be support, and buffing characters. 'Golemancer' This is a class that revolves around the ability to control an almost puppet-like being of great power, the golem. This class is the source of a great debate over whether or not the race is truly sentient. said, it's already been proven a number of times, but news doesn't travel fast in a world without shit like social networking and global news. Spell Bender A spell bender is basically a wizard, that uses their foes magic as their weapon to direct their magic attacks back at their foes. Of course, they don't have their own magic. This class does have that ability, but like all magic actions, they take up mana. Spell Slinger Like a magist, a Spell Slinger is an interesting type of wizard. The weapon of choice for this class is a gun that they conduct magic with. They may use something like a scroll or pages from a spell book as ammunition. For the most part, mana is used when firing a shot.